Past HillClan Roleplay
This is the page for HillClan in the past. If you are already in HillClan, you may roleplay but tell me on the talk page. If you want to join, you can join here but you don't have to join the present HillClan if you don't want to. About Past HillClan Some members may still not have their warrior/MC names yet, because the Clan was still forming. Leader: Ivy Murky brown she-cat with green eyes, white ears, toes, tail tip, and under-belly. She is always alert for what's happening in her Clan, she's firm with what she says and does, and was quite nosey when she was younger. (Short) Deputy: Dapple - Beautiful tabby she-cat with a pelt with fall colors and green eyes (DeadRaiser) Medicine Cat: Blue Silvery-blue she cat with blue eyes, and a white chest and forehead. Her voice is soft, she keeps things straight most of the time, and is dedicated to her work. Sometimes she rambles off or forgets what she's doing. (Short) MCA: Freeze'' Tiny, adorable, intelligent, skinny, long-haired, fluffy, young, curious, long-limbed, soft-furred, quiet, gentle, pale silvery-gray tabby she-cat with scattered white patches, unusually small, yet long claws, torn ears, and intense, frosty, ice-colored, light, intelligent, sparkling, curious blue eyes. (Luna)'' Warriors: Bramble Long-haired white tom with brown stripes and a brown face. He has blue eyes and a scar on his neck from a fox attack. He lost his mate in the attack and almost died himself. He has a deep-ish voice and calm eyes. He's always ready no matter what. (Short) Pearls'' Fluffy white she-cat with pearl colored eyes and ginger ear tips and forehead. (Short)'' Grassy'' Brown tom with piercing green eyes. His mate is Frostcrystal and is only son is Owlkit (Short)'' Spider Dark brown tom with black paws and underbelly and menacing orange eyes. (Short)'' '' Drew Long-furred tom cat with a brown pelt, black paws and hazel eyes (DeadRaiser) Night Dark gray tom with white flecks in his fur and amber eyes. Feather's brother. (Cinder) Feather Long-furred pale gray she-cat with a ginger tail and blue eyes. Night's sister. (Cinder) Apprentices: Nettlepaw Yellow and white tabby with amber eyes and white socks. She is much like her father, calm and content. She was in the battle with the foxes but she was only a tiny kit. She and her brother had been out sunning themselves on the plateau when she heard their father's loud yelp. (Short) Queens/Kits: Frost Pure-white she-cat with purple eyes and almost sparkling fur. Has a gentle voice and has a soft personality. Although, when she had to, she would explode in fury to protect her Clan and the ones she loved. Her mate is Grasseyes and her son is Owlkit. (Short) Rosefall Pale ginger tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Cinder) Kits: Rosefall's Kit: Morningkit'' Long haired dark ginger she-cat with white muzzle, chest, belly, tailtip, black legs and blue eyes. (Cinder)'' Frost's Kit: Owlkit Small, broad-shouldered, loyal, gentle, lovestruck, fluffy, long-haired tom with yellow eyes and brown, black, white, and orange calico markings, with one black paw, one brown paw and brown tipped ears. (Short) Foster Kits: Rosekit - Bright red she-cat with amber eyes. Foster Mother: Frost (DeadRaiser) Elders: Roleplay Section: Ivy said her final goodbyes to her mother and sister. "Are you sure you want to leave?" her sister Fox said. She nodded, "But if it fails, I'll be sure to come back." Her mother Patch buried her muzzle in Fox's shoulder. "You can join if you want." Ivy said. Patch shook her head. "I couldn't live near so many cats." Ivy nodded and turned. "I'll miss you." she mewed, before finding new territory. ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 23:10, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ivy walked on, promising herself not to look over her shoulder, There's no going back. She thought, At least not now. I ''can build a Clan.'' and she walked off, the sun rising, with acres of ground ahead of her. ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 13:14, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- She found herself in an orange rock surrounding area. They stretched on forever, and there were many cliffs, with a stream at the very bottom. Better not fall in... She walked on and scented something strange. Then, a black and white she-cat attacked her. She yowled as she was squashed by the weight of the massive cat. "Get off our territory!" she yowled. "Territory?" Ivy asked. "This is SorceryClan land!" the she-cat hissed. Clan! ''"You're apart of a Clan?" the black she-cat looked confused, and lifted some of her weight off, still keeping a paw planted on Ivy's chest. "I am Whitestar, leader of SorceryClan. Who are you?" she sneered in Ivy's face. "I-I'm Ivy." she stopped herself from stuttering, trying to look strong, "I'm trying to create a Clan, but I don't know where to start." Whitestar chuckled, "Come with me." Ivy followed her to a cave. Inside, a bright light glowed. "This is where we speak with StarClan. We call it the StarCave. You're going to have to know StarClan in order to create a Clan." Ivy looked at her like she was high. "I walk into the cave, and talk with random cats.." Whitestar nodded, "Just try. See you when you come back." Ivy walked towards the StarCave, the white light envoloping her. ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 15:04, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- (These next posts should probably be where she meets most of the cats.) Ivy walked back out of the StarCave, sleepy. "Did you speak with StarClan?" Whitestar's mew made her jump, "AH! Oh... Yeah. I know everything now. Thank you!" she said, and was on her way. There was a steep hill and she had a difficult time getting down in. She finally reached the bottom and there was a forest in front of her. ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 17:20, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- (This is where Dapple meets Ivy. Okay?) Dapple wandered through the forest. She did not know what lied ahead, behind or next to her. The only thing she cared about was finding other cats to group with. She looked ahead to see a she-cat trudging through the forest as well. ''Finally! she thought. "Hey!" she called to the she-cat hoping to get her attention. DeadRaiser Beware 17:55, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Kk) Ivy's ear twitched, thinking she heard something. Probably just some prey. ''She thought. But she couldn't help thinking it was important. She turned around and saw a dapped she-cat calling to her. "Uh, HI!" she rushed over to her, "Wait, I'm not on your territory..right?" She didn't want to get in anymore trouble with Clan boundries. ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 18:04, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Freeze watched the cats from her hiding spot in some unusually tall grass. ''Should I talk to them, or not? she thought. Circle You, Circle You 18:23, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "No. I don't have any territory. I just wanted to find a group of cats to join. It's too lonely walking around all by yourself," Dapple meowed. DeadRaiser Beware 18:30, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ivy's eyes widened. "You could help me!" she exclaimed. "I'm trying to create a Clan, and you could help me make it!" ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 20:30, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "A Clan?" mewed Freeze as she exited her hiding spot. Circle You, Circle You 20:38, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ivy was shocked as the she-cat stepped out of the grass. "How long had you been there?" she asked. ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 20:46, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'll gladly help!" Dapple meowed, "Oh hello there." DeadRaiser Beware 20:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I've only been here a couple minutes," mewed Freeze to Ivy. She then nodded a greeting to Dapple. Circle You, Circle You 20:53, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Oh, well... Yes, I said Clan." Ivy said, "Do you know about the Clans?" ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 21:07, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Not much, but I've been told stories of a Clan called SpellClan. It fell apart before I was born, though." Circle You, Circle You 21:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I've heard of a lot of clans," Dapple told Ivy, "However, I have not heard of a HillClan." DeadRaiser Beware 21:13, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Wow, that's unfortunate. Hmm, HillClan... Sounds nice. There are a lot of hills over there." she flicked her tail ahead of them, about thirty miles away (In twoleg speach of course). ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 21:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Why don't go over there. Along the way, we might find some more cats to join us," Dapple suggested. DeadRaiser Beware 21:42, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ivy nodded her head. ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 21:57, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Freeze also nodded. Circle You, Circle You 23:45, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Well then.. Let's go!" she turned around and headed towards the sun, high in the sky. She couldn't help remembering the prophecy a shimmery StarClan cat gave her: The vanishing light shall guide you the way, forever we will watch.. ''♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 23:53, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dapple followed Ivy, excited for what she and her new friends could find. DeadRaiser Beware 00:29, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Freeze silently followed Ivy and Dapple, hoping that they could find some others. Circle You, Circle You 00:34, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ivy saw two figures in the distance. ''Felines! "I think there's cats up ahead!" Ivy meowed. They were crossing their path, heading west. "Let's catch up to them!" ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 00:38, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Drew will be one of the two cats) "Alright! Let's go," Dapple meowed and ran next to Ivy. DeadRaiser Beware 01:04, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Uh, I was gonna make it two of my cats...) Ivy confronted the two, "Hello there. Who are you?" the tom looked up at her. He looked like he was about eight moons old. "I'm Bramble." he meowed. ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 01:09, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm Drew," meowed the other cat. He looked ten moons old and he had long, brown fur with black paws and hazel eyes. DeadRaiser Beware 01:36, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "What are you doing here?" Ivy asked them. ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 01:42, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I could ask you the same question, but anyways, I was looking for a group of cats to travel and settle down with. After about day searching for someone, I came across ol' Bramble here," Drew told Ivy. "That's no different than us," Dapple commented. DeadRaiser Beware 01:47, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yeah, we're just the same. Would you like to join us? I'm trying to start a Clan." Bramble looked at her for a second, "Sounds cool." ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 01:54, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Alright," Drew agreed. DeadRaiser Beware 02:10, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yay!" Ivy said. Then she heard a yowl. "Bramble! Where did you go?" it was a she-cat. Bramble's ears perked, "That's Pearl.." he whispered. "Pearl, I'm over here!" ♒Shortstar♒ ❤’s You♪ 02:21, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hopefully, she will join us as well," Dapple meowed. DeadRaiser Beware 16:50, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Rosefall has her name because her parents had been part of a clan and gave her a clan name, and Rosefall gave a clan name to Morningkit) Rosefall wailed in grief, huddling over her only living kit. A fox had come out of nowhere and snatched up two of her kits. Now she would have to face the fox if she didn't want herself and Morningkit to be ripped to crowfood by the fox. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 21:11, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Drew heard faint wailing coming from the right of his group. "I hear something! Quick, this way!" he told the others and ran off towards the noise. "Wait!" Dapple called after him as she followed him. DeadRaiser Beware 23:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ivy sprinted after them, I never knew I could run this fast... she thought as she ran towards the wailing. Happy Llama WillTake Over! 02:57, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rosefall prepared herself to leap at the fox, but then her legs buckled from fear and she fell beside Morningkit. Why should it all end this way? At least we're going to join Rainkit and Breezekit, wherever they are. ''She thought in dispair. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 01:21, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ivy found herself in a clearing, with a queen, a kit, and a snarling fox. "No!" she leapt at the fox. ''Why did I just do that? I hope the others come soon. ''She landed on the fox's head a ripped it's ear, feeling the warm, bitter blood gush into her mouth. The fox yowled as it whipped back to snap her. But she knew that was coming, from past experiences, swung to the other side. Happy Llama WillTake Over! 01:39, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rosefall sighed in releif, and began to lick the head of her fearfully mewling kit. Just then a flash of black and white sped by, which was soon revealed to be a black tom with white flecks as he clung to the foxes back. "Night, when will you learn not to jump into things?" A pretty gray she-cat with a ginger tail padded out. She rushed over to Rosefall's side, ready to help the queen look after her kit. "I'm Feather." She introdueced herself to the wary queen. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 01:17, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Drew joined in the fight with the fox and slashed its sides. Meanwhile, Dapple went to help the queen and her kit. She noticed a grey she-cat with the frightened queen as she ran over to them. "You're here to help too?" Dapple asked the she-cat. DeadRaiser Beware 01:48, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Feather nodded. "My brother heard the fox, and I couldn't leave him to face it alone, especially after our parents left us. We need each other, and Night can be so careless, jumping into things." Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 01:59, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ivy felt better that her friends were now here, ''I guess they're friends, and more. Bramble appeared last, "Sorry I got los- Oh my goodness!" he leapt on top of the fox with Ivy. Happy Llama WillTake Over! 02:17, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Soon the fox was driven off. Night gave it a last nip on it's leg. Rosefall fainted with releif, greif and the weiryness of traveling for days on end with barely any rest. "Mama?" Morningkit asked. "What happened?" Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 02:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ivy pitied the tiny kit and began to comfort it. Bramble went and helped Rosefall. "We've got to take them with us." he said. Happy Llama WillTake Over! 02:38, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dapple padded over to Night and Feather. "I don't believe I have introduced myself. I am Dapple," she greeted the two cats. DeadRaiser Beware 02:42, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I was planning to have Feather die... But I like her, so I don't want her to. Can she join HillClan as Featherfire?) Feather and Night dipped their heads to Dapple. "Greetings." Feather meowed. Night turned to Ivy. "Take them where?" For some reason he found something attracting about Ivy. ''Wherever thay are going, I want to go too. ''Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 04:06, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure, go ahead. You can add any cats) First, Ivy said: "I am Ivy." Bramble padded up, "I'm Bramble." Ivy turned back to Night, "We are starting a Clan, and we are going to live the rest of our lives by the warrior code." Then, a brown tom, a blue-ish she-cat, and a white she-cat popped out of the bushes, "Warrior code?!" The blue one said, "I've heard about that!" Bramble walked up to the white she-cat, "Pearl, there you are." he looked out to the rest of the group, "This is my friend, Pearl, and her friends Grassy and Blue." Happy Llama WillTake Over! 21:54, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Can we come to you to start this clan or whatever it is?" Night asked. Feather shot him a glare. ''I'd love to, but how about asking my opinion first! ''Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:57, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Of course!" Ivy said. "Can we too?" Blue asked, and the others looked at her funny too. Then Grassy sighed, "I'll go find Frost, I'm sure she'll love to." he vanished, and soon returned with another white she-cat. He introduced everyone to her, and she gasped when she saw Rosefall and the pitious Morningkit. Happy Llama WillTake Over! 02:05, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Looks like we are going to have a clan larger than I expected," Dapple commented on all of the cats joining. DeadRaiser Beware 02:52, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- (No one can see how bright the sun is but Ivy, k? Not even Blue) Ivy nodded, eyes twinkling. "I'm for sure those hills over there will make a perfect home!" the prophetic sentence jingled in her head once again: ''The vanishing light shall guide you the way, forever we will watch. ''She rolled it around in her head, time and time again. She gasped, in front of her, the massive sun shone the brightest it could as it started to dissappear over the hilltops. ''Vanishing light... ''"What is it?" Frost asked, her head tilted as she stared at Ivy. Ivy didn't respond, just kept glaring at the sun, as if, in a trance. Happy Llama WillTake Over! 20:49, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- "What is it?" Feather meowed, nudging Ivy. "Are you okay?" Rosefall came to and blinked her eyes open after fainting. "What's going on?" She meowed sleepily. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:17, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ivy almost fell over when Feather poked her. It took a while for her eyes to re-adjust(?) and she stared at everybody. Her dialated eyes fell upon Rosefall. "We saved you from the fox. Would you like to come with us?" Happy Llama WillTake Over! 01:18, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'll come." Rosefall meowed. "I need help protecting my kit. Breezekit and Rainkit were killed by the fox..." Tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered the death of her other kits. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 15:49, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ivy tried to smile, but the sad news kept her from. "We'd love to have you." Bramble's ears pricked. "And here comes Nettle." "Who's Nettle?" Ivy asked. "She's my daughter. I don't know where her mother went. She's been gone for a long time." Happy Llama WillTake Over! 01:03, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rosefall blinked sympitheticly at Bramble. Her mate often went off on long "quests" he called them, but he always came back. She began to cry harder at the thought of telling him the fate of his only son and strongest daughter. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 01:16, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- A she-cat appeared from behind the gorse. She looked like a replica of Bramble, but with yellow instead of brown. "There you are. Who's your friends?" she asked. He explained everything about the Clans. She paused, a smug look on her face. Then she decided, "I'm going wherever you're going!" Happy Llama WillTake Over! 02:54, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Feather rushed over to Rosefall's side, and began to try and comfort her. ''It must be hard, losing kits... ''Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 02:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG